Salene
Tribe - The Mallrats (part of the Chosen for a brief time) Season - 1-5 Played by-''' Victoria Spence Salene is the "mother" type figure in the Mall Rats. Kind and caring, Salene can't help but try to look after the "little ones" in the Mall Rats - Patsy, Cloe and Paul... to be joined by Trudy's baby and more! She has a strong nurturing instinct and makes a difference by engaging with others and by caring for them and giving advice. Salene also has a few issues and difficulties of her own - she becomes somewhat infatuated with Bray. She also has an addictive personality and it isn't long before Salane has to deal with bulimia - as do the other members of the Tribe. So Salene gives a lot of support and care but also requires compassion herself. As time goes by, Salene learns to become more independent and self-reliant and she will rise to prominence among the leadership first of the Mall Rats - and eventually the entire city. Salene gradually develops feelings for Ryan but there is a bigger feeling that her first and true love will always be Bray - is Ryan second fiddle? '''In Depth Salene is a gentle mother figure within the Mallrats. When we first meet her, she is caring for Patsy, Paul and Cloe within the city. The children see her as the mother figure and always bring their problems to her. She has a deep attraction to Bray. But although the two share a brief interlude it isn't to last, this however leaves Salene broken, causing her emotions and depression of what has happened to the fore. To her, the only way of coping is to eat, which makes her feel guilty, and she makes herself sick. She hides her bulimia from the others, and puts on a brave face, helping to take care of Trudy and the baby when Trudy is sick. Trudy however, herself going through a rapid state of emotions, turns her aggression towards Salene and the two go through a bitter start to their relationship. When the tribe realise food is going missing, Salene starts going into the city in search of food, she ends up at the docks, where a woman named Rowanne offers her food, but eventually Salene cannot repay her. Rowanne however has other plans for her to pay, and locks Salene in a cell, hoping to pimp her off to the next caller. Thankfully for Salene, it is Ryan who happens along at the docks and he gets her out of the bad situation. As they hide out from Rowanne and her crew, Salene confesses everything to Ryan and learns he'd planned on leaving the mallrats himself. The two make a pact to stand by each other and return to the mall. In season two, she and Ryan continue to build on their relationship. Salene also sets up classes for the younger city kids, wishing them to learn how to read and write. However she still has strong feelings for Bray and these cloud her feelings for Ryan, she is unsure whether she loves him or not. Salene leaves the mallrats to figure things out for herself and happens across May who informs her that she suspects Salene is pregnant. When Trudy returns to the mall after going missing Salene is slightly hurt when Patsy spends more time with her, especially as it neglects Cloe in the process. However she stays strong for Cloe and between them the three stick together. Ryan asks Salene to marry him and she agrees and they marry in a double wedding ceremony alongside Tai San and Lex. Salene is afraid to tell Ryan that she is pregnant thinking he will suspect the only reason she married him was because of the baby. In season three as the Chosen overtake the mall, Salene is concerned for the baby when they are prevented from eating. May persuades her to join the Chosen in pretence, for the babies sake, but in her emotional state and weakness, Salene falls for the brainwashing techniques the Chosen use and becomes one of them, much to Ryan's disbelief. Ryan is taken away and Salene is distraught, in an argument with Alice she runs up the mall steps but falls at the top and falls down them causing her to lose the baby and pushing her further into a deeply depressive state. When the Chosen are eventually defeated by the rebels and things start to return back to normal, the Mallrats give her a hard time about going along with the Chosen. Salene feels ostracised within the group and keep herself to herself. Eventually the snide comments and remarks and own self-deprecation, Salene goes to the roof with intent to kill herself by throwing herself from it. Bray tries to coax her from the edge, but it is only when Tally comes to the roof with Brady that they are able to get her from the edge. She starts the slow road back to recovery. Later Bray reveals to her that he met Ryan in the mines and Salene leaves the mall to try and find. She returns in season four without Ryan, and finds Charlie and Mouse and that half the Mallrats have gone, captured by the new enemy in the city, the Technos. She has changed and makes sure her voice is heard, and her opinions taken notice of as she and Pride become leaders of the Mallrats as they work to overthrow the Technos somehow. She and Cloe's relationship is thrown into turmoil as Cloe insists on not being treated as a child anymore and has a growing interest in Pride. But Pride is more interested in starting a relationship with Salene and the two hit it off, much to Cloe's dismay. Salene is a key figure in helping overthrow the Technos at the end of Season four. In season 5 she is capptured by Stats and Wizard and when she escapes finds out Pride is dead and starts drinking alcohol which Mouse finds out about and helps her with it before going with Mouse to join the Eco tribe then cuts herself when she leaves. She then gets bashed up and taken care of by May, then they retern to the Mallrats and May develops feelings for Salene and they sharde a kiss, but nothing becomes sof it. The last time we see Salene is when she leaves on the boat for a new beginning. Gallery season 5 Gallery season 4 Gallery season 3 Gallery season 2 Gallery season 1 Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Chosen Category:Characters Category:Lex Lovers